The Trouble With Foxes
by Clover Valentine
Summary: OCxNaruto. A girl from the village who gave up on being a shinobi befriends Naruto. He falls for her, but is it real? Blah blah blah...just read. This is a trial section. It will get longer .
1. Chapter 1

**The Trouble With Foxes**

By Clover Valentine

Disclaimer: _I do not own Naruto, or anything to do with the rights toNaruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this now would I?_

Summary thingy: Alright. OCxNaruto, and I'm not sure if there will be a lemon or not...maybe a slight lime...I dunno. OC is an old classmate back when they were in the school thingy. Naruto's in confused emotions. This is just a trail. Please leave a review if ya like it...or if you hate it. I'll enjoy writing it .

PS- Naruto is 15, and Kimiko is 17.

* * *

"Naruto, how do you tell someone you love them?" a red haired girl said, sitting on a sort brick wall with the familiar blonde haired youth, "Well...not love...I guess...but, like, a really strong like. Not saying that I like anyone or anything..."

Naruto's heart was beating. _This is my chance, _he thought wildly, _my chance to express my feelings for her. I mean, we've only been close for a few weeks, but she's perfect! She even likes me! I mean, yeah, she's a few years older than me, but hey,that shouldn't matter! This is it! _

He looked at her calmly, "Well...I guess you should just tell the person how you feel about them. I mean, that's what I'd do."

"Really...Well, how should I go about it?...I mean, I don't wanna seem trampy," She said, running her fingers through her hair.

"I guess, sit them down, like we are, and just say it. Oh, and add a kiss...kisses are good.."

She nodded, "Alright." She stood up and stretched, her gray skirt raising up slightly.

Naruto's face turned red, "Um...so...good luck I guess..."

She nodded again and leaned foreward, hugging Naruto tightly. He could feel her breasts pushing up against his cheast. "Thanks a lot," she said, "I owe you one."

He stared at the ground, hearing her footsteps chrunch up against the gravel. When he was sure that she had gone he got up, straightening his orange suit. He sighed, getting up and walking to his apartment, "Kimiko...I missed out again."

* * *

Comments: I hope you enjoy... 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Kimiko walked into the nin school wih a brown paper bag. It was lunch time, and all the kids were gone. She smiled, walking through the hallway to a familiar room. She knocked and slowly slid open the door, "Iruka?"

He looked up at the teen and smiled, "Nice to see you again, Kimi. I don't have too much of my lunch left, and I still gotta eat. So, what are you here for?"

"I just brought you something to eat," she said smiling, "And I just wanna spend some time with my old teacher. Is there anything wrong with that?"

He shrugged, moving his papers off his desk, "I guess not. Thank you very much, by the way. You just saved me twenty minutes."

Kimiko walked over and sat the bag down, her hands shaking. She looked around and pulled a chair to his desk, "So...what have you been up too?"

"Nothing much, just teaching the young people," he opened the bag and pulled out a large sandwich, "Turkey, my favorite.."

Kimiko blushed unknowingly, "So...any new love intrests in your life?"

Iruka paused in mid bite. He put the sandwich down, catcing the hint. He sighed, "Kimiko...sometimes, people are just better as friends, you know?...Love can be...a complicated matter.."

Kimiko looked close to stunned, "I'll be a good girlfirend. I mean...I've liked...well...loved you for so long...I mean, since I was in this school."

"I'm sorry," Iruka said, looking at the sandwich, "I don't mean to hurt your feelings, but you're still a girl, and, well, I'm a man. It wouldn't work out.."

"No...I'm sorry," Kimiko cut in, "I shouldn't have been so stupid. I mean, I should have thought it through better." She laughed, walking over to the partially open door, "Enjoy the sandwich.."

* * *

Nartuo was on his way home and decided to stop by the raman stand. He sat down in a stool and ordered the largest bowl and started eating. He sensed someone comming and turned looking down the road. He seen the familiar red hair and the white vest and gra skirt comming near. He waved, "Hey! Kimi! Come here!"

She put on a smile and jogged over to the stand, sitting next to him, "Hey Naruto...What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just hungry and decided to-," he noticed the red rim around her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...," she said, looking at him and smiling, "It's just...well...nothing..."

"Tell me!" Naruto said, poking her with the pair of chopsticks.

She laughed, "Remember what we were talking about earlier? Well...I told him.."

"What did he say?" Naruto said curiously, half with concealed hope of rejection, "I mean, c'mon. He had to say yes, right?"

"He said he'd rather just stay friends...,"she said, feeling teary again. She plastered on another smile, "But, I'm fine.."

Naruto looked at his bowl of ramen, "I'm...not hungry anymore...wanna go to my house? You can make me an omlet or something..."

Kimiko stood up with a giggle, "Sure...but I thought you wern't hungry?"

* * *

Notes: Seemed like at least 2 people liked it...so...taa-daa...it sucks huh.. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Review Responses:**

To LbcLostKid: She did like Iruka...well...you'll see LOL

To Kitsurumenokitsune: Eh, it's either longer of faster...and...If I do them longer, I'll probably loose train of thought and it'll be even more cheesier than it already is LOL. I'm horrible.

* * *

Enjoy. And If you have YIM, IM clover(underscore)valentine , I'm deathly bored.

* * *

She was one of the ones who always made fun of him. One of the ones that every time he stepped into a room, the group would get silent. She was always one of those. 

She knew what was inside of him, but there was someting about him. She had dropped out of the shinobi ring after she graduated. It just wasn't her thing. It took her three tries to graduate anyway, so a girl has to know when to give up. She met Naruto one day in the streets after an accidental bump. He was so nice to her. So, after that, when he wasn't training with Sakura and Sasuke, the would hang out. She enjoyed his company so much. But now, as they were walking to Naruto's apartment, something was thudding wildly inside of her. She had no clue what is was. She swallowed it down and blushed.

Naruto was walking beside her with his usual grin painted across his face. He noticed her blush and grinned cheesily. "Aww...you look so cute when you blush like that. Are you thinking of me?" he teased.

She scowled, pushing him in the arm, "Why would I think of you, fart-face! I mean, come on..." She smiled again, pushing him in the arm again, "You know I'm kidding...how do you want your omelet?"

"Hmm...cheese...Oh! Oh! Tomatoes! And maybe some yummy diced bell peppers!" he said smiling, taking out his keys. They had made it to his apartment building and were walking up the stairs. He paused at his door, feeling her close behind him, "Hey backup...I don't want you to see the top secret stuff in here..."

"Like what?" Kimiko said saractically.

Naruto smiled so wide his eyes were merely slits, "Maybe I have some top secret girls in there. Hope your not jealous."

"Oh god, hold me back," she said with a smile. He opened the door and the both walked in. Kimiko tried not to cough from the dust, "Wow...yo need to do some cleaning..."

"Well, maybe if I had a girlfr-" he stopped in midsentance, "Err...watch your step...there's some empty bowls right in front of you..."

Kimiko caught the gesture. She kicked the bowls lightly, watching the bugs, "Let's clean this up tonight...and maybe we can talk and stuff too..."

Naruto smiled, "Ooo...talk...sounds sexy." He giggled and a pillow flew and hit him in the head.

Kimiko laughed, watching Naruto cough, "That's what you get...at least your kitchen's fairly clean..."

Naruto nodded, watching her walk into the kitchen. "Yeah...good one Naruto," he said to himself, hitting himself in the head with the pillow.

* * *

Comments: Oh the drama, oh the angst, oh the...whatever else is going to be there... 


End file.
